Long Night and Long Legs
by dwebbatron
Summary: Jack comes home late and is thankful for it later. Sam/Jack Romance. Established Sam/Jack.


He walks in later than usual, later than he wanted to, for certain. He had told Sam that the Finance Board for the Pentagon would only take an hour, but two hours later he had to shut down the meeting himself to get to leave.

He drops his bag by the door and notices the dishes are done. Romance at its finest. Jack has never minded doing the dishes, even enjoyed it at times. But he knows that Sam hates doing them, so for them to be done already means a lot. He makes his way up the stairs and hears the shower running. His heart immediately beats a little faster as he imagines Sam naked. He knows her every curve, imagines them at least once an hour, but it always takes his breath away at the sight of her skin. He walks a little faster now, hoping he can hop in and join her.

As he enters the room, the lights are already dim, he notices the wine on the end tables and the redbox case near the TV. He glances at it, Raiders of the Lost Ark, classic. She must be in a good mood, and that makes him happy. Jack muses to himself once again that his job is just a job. He goes because he must to take care of himself and Sam. But for Sam, her job means something to her… but, she was born to be a writer. She just didn't realize it 'till after her life really began. Writing was always something she did on the side to support other tasks, even at the SGC. But it wasn't until they both retired that her gift found its voice. She started small as she began reading online stories about one of her favorite TV shows, Wormhole X-Treme! One night she thought, I'll try that, and the rest was history. Jack knows he makes her happy, can even make her toes curl, but it's writing that brings her satisfaction.

Jack quickly undresses and slips into the bathroom. He is about to call out to her so she isn't frightened by his silent entrance, but he can't voice a sound. The sight of her stops him, as it has a hundred times before. She is in the glass-doored shower and there is steam filling the room. Her outline is obscured ever so slightly, but he sees enough to already start to affect him. His heart races as he glances down at her legs, their subtle grace is only extenuated by the water streaming down them. As he works his way up he blushes inwardly at the sight of her ass. God, that ass just won't quit. His eyes continue to wander up as she begins to rinse her hair. Her long brown hair flows down her slender back and he catches the outline of her breasts. For a moment, he is lost. It doesn't matter what time of day it is, what she is wearing, sweatshirt, ballgown, all the same to him; he loves her chest, every bit of it. Her hair also catches his eye, he loves that she went brunette. He loved it short, and now he loves it long. He imagines there is not a way he could not love it.

At that point he realizes he is fully erect and didn't know when that happened. He smiles to himself and snickers. Damn he loves this woman. Both for her mind and abilities, and for her body. She tells him when she catches him staring some days that she feels she is getting old and not as tights as she once was. In those moments, Jack doesn't even hear her usually. His attraction to her is physical, yes, but it goes beyond that, much beyond. Their bond has been founded through the countless trials and near death experiences of the SGC. Small changes here and there on both of their bodies is nothing. Jack knows his commitment to Sam is unyielding. It's not going to change, no matter how hard Sam tries to tell him she isn't as pretty as the first time they met. He'll never believe her.

In his musings, he doesn't realize Sam had been watching him for a while. He glances up and sees her in the dark brown towel wrapped around her.

"How was the meeting?"

"Good, sorry I am late. Woolsey was there, and boy, can he drag on about nothing."

"I should send him a thank you note… gave me the time I needed to get ready."

Sam opens her towel slowly, and Jack's knees nearly give way as he catches the sight of her smoothness. Not one hair in sight. He grows so hard, it hurts.

"Looks like you're ready too."

They can't get to the bed fast enough.

THE END.

 **Author's Note: This was a valentines day story written for my valentine. She is the Sam to my Jack. Always.**


End file.
